


It Was Different

by PurpleVinedRose



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Book, Gentle Sex, the Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleVinedRose/pseuds/PurpleVinedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he was too intense for her to talk to. Sometimes he wasn't. Sometimes there was an in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.

She would sleep in his room sometimes. Mostly when nightmares of her own death woke her up. He would wrap his arms around her, and whisper soft words of comfort. Sometimes he wouldn't touch her- lost too deep into his own dreams. Those nights were the worst.

Sometimes he would fully wake up, and those nights would be bad too. Sometimes they would question each other. Sometimes they would only exchange small kisses. It never got more intense than that.

This time though, true fear was striking her heart. She was strong, no doubt, but she couldn't imagine killing someone- or being killed.

As she padded from her room to his, she could feel the tears sliding from her eyes and down her cheeks. She missed Prim, and her mother, and Gale. She couldn't imagine what they would do without her.

Sliding his door open, she shuffled in silently, and started at his voice.

"Hey."

She didn't raise her head, but instead just laid atop his blankets, curling onto her side facing toward him.

"Katniss?"

She hadn't cried much in front of him before... Not like this.

Burying her head into his side, she sniffled. His hand rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, we're going to be okay."

She shook her head, and grit her teeth. His hand found her chin and lifted her head to him.

Soft lips met hers briefly.

"Listen Katniss, we have to have hope." His eyes were gentle, worried and kind. "It's okay to be afraid, and it's unhealthy to keep it bottled up like I know you've been doing. I had a feeling you would crack one of these days."

Katniss searched his eyes silently, opening her mouth slightly, but no words coming to mind.

"I don't know what to do." She finally said, voice quivering. "Even if we win, we still have to live with the memories. I don't- I can't, live with that."

He pulled her over to his chest, hugging her close. "It will be okay. Everything will work out. It always does."

He kissed her again, and she didn't let him pull away this time. She needed something, anything, to take away from everything that was haunting her mind. Letting her arms support her, she lifted slightly, and let one hand card through his hair. Cracking her eyelids slightly, she barely registered his surprise at her sudden 'attack' of sorts. They continued like that, gently exchanging kisses- barely breaking contact as they allowed themselves to let everything go.

She could feel Peeta struggling to get his blankets off of him, but with Katniss effectively perched on top of him, pinning the blankets down, he could only fumble in his frustration. Finally, she lifted off of him enough to let him tug the covers away- one less layer between them.

He forced a breakaway for a moment, looking at her half-lidded.

"Katniss- If we don't stop now..." He said, breathing strained. 

"I don't care." She stated, putting her lips mid way down the side of his neck and nibbled. She could feel him shudder, his hips lifting and grinding up to her.

He grabbed her arms and flipped them so that he was on top, quickly pressing his lips back to hers and using one hand to reach up her fleece pajama shirt, rubbing her right nipple until it raise to his touch. She bit his lip, breaking away quickly to remove her pajama shirt, exposing her chest.

Quickly, Peeta followed suit, lowering his own head to her neck and planting kisses all the way down to her boobs.

She hissed as his teeth grazed her nipple, and ran her nails through his hair as she stared up at the ceiling. When he finally moved to her other, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped. 

"Peeta." She breathed, and he looked up briefly, one hand trailing her pajama bottoms. As he dipped underneath the fabric, she felt him tense. He was careful, very, very careful.

He slipped one finger in, met with little resistance. He took a shaky breath before adding another finger, Katniss whined.

"Peeta..." She whispered again, gripping his unoccupied arm.

He looked at her through his eyelashes, and through the dim light she could barely see the color in his eyes.

"Please." She said quietly. "Please, I need-" She broke off, moaning as he abruptly added a third finger.

 "What? What do you need?" He leaned close, kissing her passionately, their tongues dancing together.

"I need- I need you, please...!" She said, out of breath when he finally broke away.

"I don't have a condom." He said suddenly, muscles going rigid. 

"It won't matter if we die." She fired back, quickly removing her bottoms and panties.

He swallowed harshly, and removed his own pants, but hesitated at his boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Katniss frowned. "Of course. If I wasn't I wouldn't have let us go this far."

Finally, he took his boxers off, casting them aside. She took Peeta's arm, shifting them so that he was against the headboard, resting his head on the wooden piece. 

She trailed kisses down his chest, down his stomach, and met his hard-on with enthusiasm. 

This was mindless, it took her away.

She only took the tip at first, licking the underside and suckling. Unexpectedly, she went down halfway, then back up, then, with a deep breath, all the way down.

Struggling not to gag, she relaxed her muscles. Rising up and down, up and down, she fondled his balls as she worked him. She could hear him coming apart.

"Ah, fuck," he whispered, hand going into her hair and tightening.

She hummed, pleased that she could effect him so.

As time went on, his grip got tighter and tighter, and as it seemed like he would rip her hair out, she took him out.

"Katniss." He murmured, pouncing, in a fashion, atop her and mouthing into her neck profanities.

She could feel his dick's length pressed into her, and guided it to her entrance. She gasped when it pressed into her, slowly.

"Katniss..." He whispered again, slowly sinking himself into her. She whimpered.

He began thrusting, gently, taking care not to pain her. It wasn't like she was a virgin, and she didn't know what he did it that way. It was... different.

He groaned as she began to meet him, speed picking up. As he picked up, he laid suctioning kisses to her neck, teeth biting down as he tried to control himself. She could feel his body quivering against her with self-control.

"Harder..." She whispered between moans, and he hoisted her up onto him, a ragged noise resounding from his throat.

He suddenly struck her where an icy shock ran through her body, and she gasped.

"Oh please, right there!" She yelped quietly.

With a wounded sound, he continued, not moving his position as he plowed into her. As pressure built inside, she saw only blankness as she came with a moan practically ripped out of her.

As she clamped down onto him, Peeta came too, moving his face to meet hers in a gentle kiss.

A moment passed as they registered, breathing heavily as they assembled themselves back onto the bed. Peeta pulled the covers back up to them, and she cuddled into his side.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

She didn't respond, instead pretending that she had fallen asleep. A few seconds later, she really did.


End file.
